


"You have his eyes"

by Malikishtarismywaifu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! R (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Family Angst, Family Issues, Im projecting onto the characters tbh, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malikishtarismywaifu/pseuds/Malikishtarismywaifu
Summary: "You have his eyes."Her gaze is unnerving, emotionless, cold. It lacked the sympathy he so longed for, the affection, the loving embrace his body ached for.(Draft- quick story)(Angst angst angst ang-)
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Ishizu Ishtar & Marik Ishtar
Kudos: 6





	"You have his eyes"

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I wrote to start out- any tips in the comments are appreciated!!   
> Note: 'akhy' means brother in arabic

"You have his eyes." 

Her gaze is unnerving, emotionless, cold. It lacked the sympathy he so longed for, the affection, the loving embrace his body ached for.

He knows he caused this. He hardened her once soft and affectionate soul, it was to save her, he told himself. To free her from this slavery she calls obedience. He would not allow her disappointing gaze to tie a leash, to surround his neck and force him to choke back sharp retorts and pleads of basic human rights.

"His temper." She continues, slowly breaking down the walls he'd built so carefully. He was unravelling before her, stripped bare of his confidence, leaving nothing behind but a trembling bundle of screams and scars. 

"The lines between you and him have become blurred." her voice held no emotion, her face stoik and unreadable, but her body betrayed her. Shaking hands, shoulders hunched defensively, arms surrounding her waist, digging into the flesh as a futile attempt to contain the drops dripping down her chin. "I fear what you've become, akhy." 

That name. It rolled off her tongue harshly, rusty from years of being left behind, unused. That name. It broke something inside him. He was a small child once more, safe in her comforting embrace, his tears a minor inconvcienve to her damp dress. 'Safe. Safe. Safe. You're safe here with me, akhy.'

That name. He would never admit how much he missed it. Would never admit how much he doesn't deserve the title.


End file.
